dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Criers
Criers (高い メカ, Takai Meka) are an elite group of mechanical creatures created (posthumously) by Dr. Gero. They are more efficient than his Android creations. Physiology Criers are long, slender robotic creations. They are bipedal, with two arms and two legs. However, they can split their arms into dozens of separate arms at will. Their bodies are made of razor sharp steel alloy, enhanced with carbon and onyx plating. Any human would be immediately shredded into bloody nothingness by even touching one of these creatures. Criers are dull, unreflective black molded with flecks of silver. Their heads are long, tilted crescents. They have no discernible eyes, but depending on which model, they may have war paint on them (to give them faces, such as skulls). Their mouths speakers are not limited to their faces, but are also positioned on their shoulders to allow greater speech exposition. Their torsos encompass only a small amount of their height at around seven feet. Generally, their arms and legs take up the most amount of space. Their fingers over two feet long, each. These creatures get their names from the fact that they emit a loud, unrelenting sound when pursuing enemies. This sound is almost like a siren, but the frequency is higher (2580 hz) while the decibel output is tremendous at over 250 decibels. At this range, the Criers can give significant permanent hearing damage to anyone they are pursuing. This also presents extreme affliction and pain without the Crier even having to know where their enemy is. As for weaponry, Criers can use ki processors located in their cores to produce energy beams and other similar attacks. Their separated arms can be used as swords or knives as well as any military weapon. As they are equipped with nearly every type of military issue weaponry, including most vehicular weaponry, they can choose their manner of killing with great precision. When hunting, Criers employ teamwork tactics to snuff out their prey. Usually, they consist of teams of 2-4, and will delegate amongst themselves various roles. This may include a spotter, a scout, a loud one, and a sniper. Their system commands may be integrated in order to allow them to all use the same base AI computer to govern their various actions. However, even without that, they may exhibit communistic-type mentalities focused with intuitively crafted plans. Intelligence Criers have the acute ability to sense their surroundings through millions of fibres connected to their neural programming. Basically, they function at a higher level than humans. Their hearing range is 1.2hz - 360,000 hz, which basically means they can hear anything even remotely moving within their designated range. They do not smell, but as per Gero's coding, they have recognized odor detection functions of over 24 billion combinations. Their hyper sentience is able to recognize any language (and they also possess the ability to intuitively understand any newly conceived or coded languages). Unique to these models is the ability to interpret emotion as a valid motivator, and be able to assume the logical (or illogical) procession of these emotions into actuality. This can be beneficial for critical deduction of human emotions otherwise impossible for artificial intelligences to understand. History Criers were a prototype creation by Dr. Gero thought up some time before the start of Dragon Ball Z. However, he never managed to create any of them, as he focused his resources primarily on the development of Androids. Most of his explanations and theorizing on creating these robotic machines were left on hard disks that were later recovered by the Jibal's Empire. Jibal, who was the king of Earth (over 150 years after the end of Z), then ordered his scientists to make these Criers. Though they cost a significant amount - each one costs as much as an entire army on their own - they were manufactured in secret nonetheless. After the first and second generations were completed, Jibal executed all who worked on the project, and kept the machines under his personal discretion. No person could access their use without his DNA scans. As of the start of The Last Saiyan, less than a six living people in the world knew of the Criers' existence. Trivia *The Criers' design was influenced primarily by Morgoth and Slenderman. *The Criers' name was based off of the Epicmafia role of the same name. Category: KidVegeta Category: Races Category: Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki